Handbook
Chaos Indivisvm Handbook Issue v5.5 Updated: 04/27/16 Author: Dread Hudson & Hadet Sonnenkern Modified by: Tyro Gutter Wiki adaptation by: Nivanglus Aya I. Introduction This Document is to be used as reference material for all members of the Chaos Indivsivm forces, a Warhammer 40K themed Second Life military group. Within this notecard you will find topics on history, lore, guidelines for behavior within the group, expectations and duties you are expected to perform whilst in the ranks of Chaos Indivisivm. II. Our History Chaos traces its roots back to the aftermath of the Pan-Slavya coaltion, Chaos was originally created as a mockery of the Ordo Imperialis. Where they had Order, We brought Chaos. While they were Imperial, we were Heretical. This irked the furry menace to no end, and eventually efforts were exhausted and the forces of Chaos were put on ice. After a short hiatus due to the intent of Chaos being taken in a poor light, the original Dominus, Dark Svenska, grew to have a taste for power. Dominus Dark Svenska recreated Chaos with the intent of conquest, as a legitimate military organization that would bring forth a new era of combat. With the creation of the Iron Symphony & the Anvil Coalition, the Secondlife Military Community faced a new threat. Alliances of power-hungry leaders who would not leave a game as just a game, those who wished to dictate how the community would exist for the unforeseeable future. These Alliances were spearheaded by the Ordo Imperialis & Vanguard, rival powers on the grid at the time, would attack dissenting groups internally and externally, without regards to what is and is not morally acceptable. The Second Life Military Community faced an era of political strife and drama, outweighing the fun of it. Thanks to these groups which led to a massive drop in SLMC activity. During this Era, one banner was raised against these ideals. The banner of Decretum. The proud members of Chaos Decretum strode forth and fought against the political alliances and started a campaign of revitalizing destruction of these groups. Spiteful as it was, it was necessary at the time. However a campaign of destruction often turns inwards once there are no remaining targets. In the midst of the campaign Chaos Decretum fell, but not after inflicting considerable damage to these factions. Years after the death of Chaos Decretum, Chaos Eternus was born, forging a hellfire once more. Jaded from past failures the Dominus' goal was to destroy what he could and to conquer - not through tactics but through firepower. Such is how the notoriety of Chaos was earned. Through yet another campaign of hatred was the grid dragged, one without an enemy clearly in sight. Such is how Chaos Eternus was corrupted. It became polluted with those we once fought against and even the Dominus himself became guilty of furry sympathizing. The goal of the campaign was rendered out of reach and the will of Chaos was lost through the weakness that the furry scourge brought. Thus, Chaos Eternus died once again, to be reborn into a short lived revival of the Pan-Slavya Coalition, which then died due to the same faults of Eternus. Upon said death Dominus Svenska attempted to merge his forces with the Coercion Combine- an action which several of the command council protested profusely. Not heeding these warnings is what caused the ultimate split and the rejection of the Dominus from our ranks. Sick of guiding a Rebel with such a lost cause, the Apostle Council created a new incarnation of Chaos. One for the new era of the grid, an era of rebuilding and growth, of new groups and new enemies. A new Chaos, separate from the follies of the past, Chaos Indivisvm, arose from the ashes. Chaos Indivisvm had its follies: a tolerance of furries towards its beginning, a reliance on old technology, and a misplaced reliance on the mentalities of the past. The furries have since been cast out, the old scripts and models replaced, and our own image and doctrine has been forged. And thus brings us to the present.. Two years from founding; the group that wouldn't last a week. III. Our Goal The Goal of Chaos Indivisvm, unlike its predecessors, is not to destroy the grid, but rather to renew it. Whereas the Dominus found enemies at every side, we seek to find students. The old ways of combat have come and passed, the factions that were plaguing our community are dead, and now it is up to us to usher forth a new era in combat. Seeing the flaw in the quest to destroy, instead we offer help in birthing new factions, and teaching others how to do what they strive to do in the right way. We have learned from the flaws of our predecessors that unwavering firepower comes at the price of fun. When you can lay waste to an entire battlefield in a single shot, combat loses its luster. It loses its enjoyment, and such a thing brings the death of the community. Our goal, ultimately, is to spread endless war by facilitating the means to war, Improving the community, technology, and activity within the SLMC, so that we will have battlefields to plunder and foes to slay. IV. Lore Refer to: http://chaosindivisvm.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Indivisvm_Wiki http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Chaos_Undivided http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Portal:Chaos ▸ The Ruinous Powers The Ruinous Powers, the Dark Gods, beings of unbelievable power and cruelty. As a group, we worship Chaos Undivided, that is, all of them, with no preference, However Each individual can chose to follow their own God of Chaos. ▸ Khorne Chaos God of blood, anger, war, and hate. Often times his worshipers will shout things like "Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull throne!" with reference to his throne made out of the skulls of his enemies. He hates magic, the only of the four to shun it, and as such his daemons and followers rely more on brute strength and cruel weapons to kill, something they get very, very good at. Khorne's opposite is Slaanesh, his sacred number is 8, and his primary color is red. More information on Khorne: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Khorne ▸ Slaanesh Chaos God of pleasure, lust, excess, perfection, and hedonism. This hermaphroditic God places enjoyment of life above all else. Its followers are known to have massive ritual orgies, and news of this has temped many a young guardsmen to a life of Chaos. Youngest of the Chaos Gods, Slaanesh was birthed by the fall of the Eldar, and created the Eye of Terror. Its worshipers often use sonic weapons, and are some of the only Chaos followers who actively take prisoners, preferring seduction to murder. Slaanesh has its opposite in Khorne, its sacred number is 6, and its primary color is purple or pink. Many consider Slaanesh the weakest of the gods. More information on Slaanesh: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Slaanesh ▸ Tzeentch Chaos God of change. This God is associated with magic and sorcery, betrayal and grand schemes. His champions wield great powers of sorcery, and are similarly known for their twisted and convoluted plans. Existing by way of the Great Paradox, desiring control and anarchy at once, Tzeentch can change the slightest thing to effect those halfway across the galaxy. His followers revel in their magic et and are all prime tacticians. Well, those that know they follow him, at least. Tzeentch's rival is Nurgle, his sacred number 9, and his primary color blue. More information on Tzeentch: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Tzeentch ▸ Nurgle Chaos God of decay, disease, and corruption. Of the four, he is the most involved with mortals, as those who are diseased turn to himto ease their suffering. Residing within his Garden, his warp home filled with every disease he has created, his bloated form acts as a paternal figure to his worshipers, leading to epithets like "Grand pappy Nurgle". His opposite is Tzeentch, as from him flows change, while Nurgle prefers stagnation and decay. His sacred number is 7, and his primary color is an off-green. More information on Nurgle: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Nurgle V. Your Duty Your duty as an soldier of Chaos Indivisvm is to combat the furry menace, to safeguard our land and to ensure the security of our group. ▸ Activity: You are expected upon joining, to take part in at least 3 raids ( attacks on other sims ) or defenses each week. Activity is a very important aspect of your time in Chaos, affecting your eligibility for promotions, merits, and general standing within the group, as well as being the very lifeblood of our group. Without anybody participating, there is no group. With this being said, we still do understand that real life does take priority, so if you have to take a break due to an unforeseen situation, let us know! Long periods of absence will be put into consideration. Established members of Chaos Indivisvm will be given the benefit of the doubt if they are not online for long periods of time, but if they are online often but not participating in Chaos activities they can/will be considered for administrative punishment as outlined in this handbook. Cultists that are absent for long periods of time will be considered for removal from the Cult Division on timed intervals in order to remove the dead flesh from the divisions recruit ranks. Chaos should not be wasting time on Cultists that do not actively seek advancement. ▸ Idling: Idling in the spawn area is not permitted, Please move to the Skirmish platform, VR or Build platform so that your avatar does not have to be rendered. ▸ Combat: In a combat situation, whether it be our territory being assaulted, or us raiding an opposing party, you are expected to participate. Chaos Indivisvm is a combat group, and as such we practice it frequently. Failure to act when you could be changing the tide of a battle is highly frowned upon. Teamspeak is required during raids and defenses, Failure to do so will result in a form of punishment. ▸ Standing Guard: Be vigilant, enemies are afoot! During combat operations, or situations of high alert, Notify the officer in command if you must depart or go AFK so that we can find someone to cover for you. If you fail to do so, you may leave a massive gap in our defenses that may turn the tide of any battle in the enemies favor. ▸ Command of the Battlefield: (OIC, Officer In Command) Command of any given situation is usually defaulted to the Overlord on duty. In the event that a ranking officer is not online, command is given to the highest ranking officer, or whoever takes charge in a situation. While you shouldn't step out of line when a chain of command is established, showing initiative in a time of need is never a bad thing ▸ Recruitment: Chaos Indivisvm is always open to receiving new members. If you have any friends that are interested in the SLMC, direct them our way. Applications are available in the teleport Hub, or via almost any member of Chaos. During Recruitment Ops, a mobile application dispenser will most likely be utilized in the form of a banner. ▸ Uniform Standards: - You may customize your armor via tinting, However this must be approved by an Overlord. - You may add decorations and 'Trophies' to your armor as long as they fit the 'Chaos' Theme. - No form of furfaggotry including Nekos, Bronies and Japanese weeaboos. - You must be wearing boots. Leg modifications must be approved by an Overlord. - The Sororitas Armor by Heretek is allowed to be worn by female avatars, provided that an acceptable color is used. ( Direct link to this armor - https://marketplace.secondlife.com/stores/161060?id=161060) -Though we'd much prefer you use the Female Vraksian Armor. (NO SPONGE!) Your Uniform is to be worn at all times whilst on duty. Misrepresentation of Chaos through your laxness is not acceptable. Furry avatars are NEVER allowed. He who allows the furry to live shares the guilt of it's existence. ▸ Unlocking Gear: Throughout your enlistment in Chaos, you will likely utilize different pieces of our armory. The higher the rank of the weapon, the higher the complexity, power, or utility. Gear in the armory may be unlocked in several ways: ▸ Promotions ▸ Loyalty & Recommendation ▸ Donation of 5k towards the sim tier, For a piece of gear of your choice. (Excluding vehicles, the plasma pistol, and god favor items) ▸ Punishment: Violating our handbook standards or sim rules may result in: -Extremely tedious tasks. -Suspension from Chaos Activity. -Demotion one rank. -Sent to cultist trials and rank. -Ejection from group. ▸ Eradication: Due to the filth that these two groups bring into our community, and the moral rot that previous incarnations of Chaos have suffered at their hands, there are two groups that are our sworn enemies, and any members are barred entry into our ranks they will receive NO mercy from the forces of Chaos. Furries and Bronies. Furries are NOT allowed in Chaos. Any caught spreading filth within our ranks will be purged with fire. If you find a Furry within our ranks, do not hesitate, report the scum to your nearest officer! Bronies are even worse than Furries. If you find a Brony within the ranks, report them immediately. This plague must be stomped out before it has time to fester. Such a moral rot makes even the ruinous powers cringe in disgust. VI. Rank Structure The Ranking Structure is designed to ensure a military Standard. Respect for the ranking officers is expected, as those ranks have been earned through hard work & perseverance. Ranks listed from lowest to highest: ▸Militia - / Friends / House Plants - No authority. Members of the militia may be in because they are under investigation of being a furry, a furry seeking to change their ways, someone from another group who likes fighting alongside us, or those who do not have the commitment to join our group in earnest. An extended time in militia may make someone eligible to skip their cult phase. Members of militia may donate for our gear ▸Cultist - Recruit - No authority. Inductees into the group. A cultist is a recruit that seeks to prove themselves worthy of becoming part of Chaos. They are taught basic information and combat maneuvers, and honed until they can hold their own in the field of battle. ▸Veteran - Enlisted+ - Authority over renegades, cultists, and militia. May lead small raids. The second enlisted rank in Chaos. Veterans have either proven their mettle in combat to be given access to more equipment or are on the ledger to be given a leadership position in the future. They may lead raids, lead a squad during a raid, and shadow NCOs and officers doing training. ▸Marauder - NCO - Authority over enlisted ranks. Issued orders during small raids, maintains group policy & standards within the general enlisted. The NCOs of the ranks of Chaos, the third tier of personnel. Those who have shown potential & taken the initiative during raids will be rewarded with this rank and entrusted with authority over the enlisted members of Chaos. Some may be rewarded this rank for their ability to teach others in the group, be it training or R&D. ▸Chosen - Officer - Authority over enlisted personnel & NCOs, enforces the handbook & its guidelines, and leads a majority of raids. The fourth tier of personnel. Those who have demonstrated skill and leadership that surpasses the norm. Enforces discipline within the troops and acts as a morale officer within the ranks. The first rank within the Command Division. Usually those the XO an CO of a division can rely on. ▸Champion - Officer - Authority over the enlisted ranks, usually an XO of a division & entrusted with an important job crucial to smooth operations within the group. Champions have been those favored most by the gods of Chaos & by their fellow enlisted men. Those who show much aptitude in leadership, inter-group relations, and internal affairs. ▸Lord - General -Authority over all ranks but Overlord. Leads Divisions & has access to all the gear in the armory. Lords of the Warp, the truly loyal who would lead our enlisted to victory. This rank is reserved for those that the Overlords have deemed worthy to serve at their side. ▸ Enforcer - Affairs Officer - Deals with infractions within the group. Actively enforces the will of the Lords & Overlords. Members that have shown themselves to be loyal without fault, and willing to go the extra length to enforce the will and policies of the command staff. The eyes, ears, and executioners of the Overlords. ▸Overlord - Commander -Absolute authority over all aspects of the group. There are three Overlords which run the group by council leadership. Warlords of the Ruinous Powers, Commanders of Chaos. Holds authority in all aspects Chaos. Their word is law. The Unholy favored warriors of the warp, who gather the heretical, betrayed, and damned into a brotherhood of Chaos Undivided. VII. Divisions There are TWO Combat Divisions within Chaos Indivisvm, and TWO Auxiliary Divisions. ▸ Ferrum - Heavy Support The Moving Wall. Ferrum is the skull crushing hammer of Chaos Indivisvm. Consisting of the artillery & tanker squads of Chaos, these proud soldiers march through blood stained battlefields one boot in front of the other. Ferrum is the Phalanx to Mortis being the Calvalry. Ferrum’s role is to maintain the line and hold objectives. The Dark Gods help us should Ferrum’s line ever shatter ▸ Mortis - Fast Attack Mortis is the Fast Attack division of Chaos Indivisvm. Their jobs in combat range throughout various combat roles, from air dominance, pushing the forward line, taking objectives and causing disarray within the enemy lines. Mortis has access to the fast moving vehicles, and troop transports primarily. If the enemy line is crushed and scattered Mortis is likely to blame. MORIS NO LONGER NEEDS PILOTS. MORIS NEEDS MEMBERS ▸ Mechanicus - R&D Mechanicus is a Non-Combat subdivision focused on the creations of War-machines. responsible for the creation and maintenance of the tools of the trade. ▸ Cult - Recruitment The Cult is the recruitment group of Chaos Indivisvm. Comprised of Cultists & Corruptors. ▸ Transferring Divisions Transferring between core divisions requires the authorization of the current standing CO of a Division, or Overlord. VIII. Definitions/Reference ▸ OIC - Officer In Charge ▸ Militia - Reinforcements of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Cultist - Recruit of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Renegade - Enlisted of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Veteran - Veteran Enlisted of Chaos indivisvm ▸ Marauder - NCO of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Chosen - WO of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Champion - Officer of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Lord - Generals of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Enforcer - Internal Affairs Officer of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ Overlord - Leaders of Chaos Indivisvm ▸ KOS - Kill On Sight ▸ Civilian Civilians are defined as individuals that are entirely unarmed & unaffiliated. Usually vouched for by a member of Chaos. Don't fire on vouched for civilians without good reason. Unaffiliated wanderers are yours to do with as you please. Just don't be a jackass about it. If a civilian is armed ask them to disarm. Noncompliance is grounds for upgrade to Hostile standing and can be shot. ▸ Neutral Party Neutrals are defined as individuals that are non-hostile but not actively assisting. Usually vouched for by a member of Chaos. Don't fire on vouched for Neutrals without good reason. ▸ Friendly Party Friendlies are defined as individuals that are armed, but working to assist in combat operations. Can be a vouched for taking up arms to aid us, or a member of another faction fighting along side us. ▸ Hostile Party Hostiles are defined as individuals that are armed & engaging or considered KOS. Either military or unaffiliated party that is assaulting Chaos Indivsivm. To be shot on sight until downgraded to a Neutral/Civilian standing. ▸ Sperglord Lords of Aspergers. Individuals that do something so outrageously stupid that Black-screening & assaulting the spawn hub is permitted. Usually by having an ego as large as the continental united states & flapping it around constantly. * SPECIAL NOTE: Rules of Engagement * If someone enters the sim always follow a simple RoE to ensure that you never shoot at someone that shouldn't be shot at. ▸ RULES OF ENGAGEMENT: DO NOT SHOOT: - Unarmed - Vouched For - Identifies self as non-hostile - Still in the Attacker Spawn HUB SHOOT: - Attempting to grief the sim - Possible Copybotter (GET PERMISSION!) - Armed - Actively attacking - Authorization of Officer to engage target - Furfags or Bronies IX. Additional Reading ▸ Drama: Drama will without a doubt exist in any community. Drama destroys the morale of the group, If you go out of your way to cause it you will be dealt with swiftly. If someone is going out of their way to cause problems, contact an Enforcer. ▸ Coping with Boredom: - Don't be antisocial - Make friends, get on teamspeak and have fun! - Recruit - Go recruiting, visit sims and find new cultists. - Build - Create things. There is a building platform above the sim and a Mechanicus room at the bottom of the base. - Vidya - Grab a friend and Coop some vidya! We have a Steam community group you can join to keep up with us & play a few rounds on whatever game! - Roleplay - Roleplay has always been a part of the SL Community, and will continue to be so for quite some time. If this is more your taste, Go ahead and find a sim and have some fun! ▸ Special Treatment: Special Treatment between ranks is NOT permitted within Chaos. If someone is "punished" in an exceptionally light manner in comparison to other offenders of the same offense, notify an Enforcer & they will pass the information to the correct parties. "Yiffing" for rank is HIGHLY PROHIBITED, If any solid proof is gathered of this situation the convicted parties will be immediately ejected. WE ARE NOT A DATING SERVICE. LEAVE YOUR FEDORA AT THE DOOR. YOU WILL NOT GET DICK, PUSSY, BALLS, OR ASS WITHIN THE GROUP. ▸ Off Sim Raid Policy Offensive Operations against another military must be authorized by at least a NCO, given that said party isn't considered at risk of causing an incident. If said group has a high chance for an incident, such a raid must be conducted by a Champion or higher. NCO's normally organize between themselves who is leading raids and when. ▸ Sim Rules �� ▸ Offensive and Defensive procedures In order to understand how we fight in combat, it is important you read the below notecards. �� �� �� ▸ Useful Links: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Main_Page http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Chaos_Undivided http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Portal:Chaos Steam Community Group: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/ChaosIndivisvm